


Ora e per sempre

by macosa



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Pegging, Porn with Feelings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macosa/pseuds/macosa
Summary: Durante il giorno, Glynda Goodwitch era la severa vice del Preside Ozpin. Dove il suo superiore era comprensivo e forse anche troppo gentile verso i futuri Cacciatori che avrebbero protetto Remnant dalle forze del male, Glynda era colei che li raddrizzava a suon di ramanzine, compiti aggiuntivi e punizioni, quando ce n'era bisogno.Ma era comunque Ozpin il capo, e Glynda si rimetteva sempre alle sue decisioni.Ma di notte, quando gli studenti erano tornati nei dormitori per il coprifuoco, e Glynda metteva piede negli appartamenti privati di Ozpin, nascosti sotto la Torre dell'orologio e inaccessibili a chiunque non fosse a conoscenza del modo di entrarvi, le parti si invertivano.
Relationships: Glynda Goodwitch/Ozpin
Kudos: 2
Collections: P0rn Fest #14 - Fuck 2020





	Ora e per sempre

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il p0rnfest #14, organizzato da Lande di Fandom

Durante il giorno, Glynda Goodwitch era la severa vice del Preside Ozpin. Dove il suo superiore era comprensivo e forse anche troppo gentile verso i futuri Cacciatori che avrebbero protetto Remnant dalle forze del male, Glynda era colei che li raddrizzava a suon di ramanzine, compiti aggiuntivi e punizioni, quando ce n'era bisogno.  
Ma era comunque Ozpin il capo, e Glynda si rimetteva sempre alle sue decisioni.

Ma di notte, quando gli studenti erano tornati nei dormitori per il coprifuoco, e Glynda metteva piede negli appartamenti privati di Ozpin, nascosti sotto la Torre dell'orologio e inaccessibili a chiunque non fosse a conoscenza del modo di entrarvi, le parti si invertivano.

“G-glynda…”

Era lei a comandare. Anche questa notte, Ozpin avrebbe subito tutto quello che Glynda gli avrebbe fatto.  
Dopotutto, ne era ben felice anche lui. Glynda gli proponeva solo cose che già immaginava gli sarebbero piaciute, e in ogni caso, oltre a stabilire una safe word, preferiva chiedere il colore spesso e volentieri, e passare ai gesti se Ozpin diventava incapace di spiccicare parola. Era precisa e puntigliosa anche in questo, ma non lo avrebbe considerato un proprio difetto, anzi.

“Che colore, tesoro?” Glynda alzò la testa dal petto di lui, le dita sollevate, pronte a riprendere il loro dolce attacco ai capezzoli di Ozpin, non appena le avesse dato il via libera.

“Verde…”

Colui che era il suo capo di giorno, diventava il suo amante di notte. In realtà, ‘amante’ forse non era la parola più corretta, ma d'altra parte non era nemmeno un ‘fidanzato’. Quando pensava a come avrebbe potuto descrivere la relazione con Ozpin, se mai l'avesse ammessa ad anima viva, Glynda, forse tradendo la ragazzina romantica interiore che ogni giorno nascondeva, pensava a lui come a un marito.  
Non erano sposati, ma lo avrebbe definito ugualmente così. Erano stati insieme per così tanto tempo, conoscevano profondamente l'uno il corpo e l'anima dell'altra.  
Non erano sposati agli occhi del mondo, ma Glynda era sua moglie in quelle notti gelide e calde che li vedevano assieme. Una moglie che dominava suo marito, piegandolo a ogni suo volere.

Il dito penetrò dentro di lui. Le labbra di Ozpin si aprirono a un gemito silenzioso.

Ma qualunque cosa potesse volere Glynda, non avrebbe mai preferito nient'altro allo stare semplicemente con lui. Desiderarlo e amarlo per quanto possibile. La vita era troppo corta per lasciarsi sfuggire quei momenti.

Un altro dito; le due falangi scivolavano avanti e indietro, testando, accarezzando. Ozpin inarcò la schiena.

Di giorno dovevano fingere, mantenere l'apparenza di un semplice rapporto tra colleghi. Di notte, potevano amarsi. Ed era così che Glynda lo amava: avrebbe passato le ore così, a dargli piacere finché non dimenticava ogni problema, ogni cosa che lo faceva soffrire.  
E qualche volta era lei a farsi fare l'amore così da lui, la cui devozione e dolcezza bastavano a farle perdere la testa.  
Ma quella notte, era il turno di Ozpin.

Tre dita ora avevano trovato il punto che lo rendeva incapace di formulare pensieri di senso compiuto.

“Glynda…” e il nome sulle labbra di Ozpin si tramutò in gemito.

Glynda prese a spingere le dita e muoverle in circolo allo stesso tempo. Ozpin si agitò contro i nastri che lo tenevano legato alla testata del letto.

“Potrei passare tutta la notte così,” ridacchiò Glynda, mentre continuava a scoparlo con le dita. Si portò l'altra mano ad accarezzarsi il clitoride, emulando gli stessi movimenti circolari. Un lamento di estasi le scappò dalla gola, e mentre Ozpin gemeva e tremava, il senno che gli veniva strappato via poco a poco dalle crudeli premure di lei, Glynda sentiva l'eccitazione e il piacere crescere sempre di più fra le sue stesse gambe tremanti. 

Avrebbe davvero passato il resto della notte così. Era già tutto perfetto, anche così. Ma aveva degli altri piani, quella notte. Sì raddrizzò sul letto, smettendo, un po' a malincuore, di darsi piacere, sapendo che il dopo sarebbe stato ancora più bello.

Passò una mano tra i capelli di Ozpin, spostandone alcuni dalla fronte sudata. “Sei pronto,” gli chiese.

Ozpin deglutì, sbattendo le palpebre e rimettendo a fuoco la figura di Glynda davanti a sé. Dal canto suo, lei non poté fare a meno di sentirsi orgogliosa di riuscire, come sempre, a fargli quell'effetto, a fargli dimenticare ogni cosa che non fosse lei e le attenzioni che gli rivolgeva.

Riusciva ancora a parlare, anche se a malapena.

“Glynda…”

Lei gli sfiorò il contorno delle labbra con la punta dell'indice.

“Colore?”

“Verde.”

“Continuiamo, o facciamo una pausa?” Voleva essere sicura. “Annuisci due volte se vuoi continuare.”

Ai cenni di assenso di lui, Glynda si rimise all'opera. Era il momento del piatto forte della serata.

Lo strap-on che aveva preso per l'occasione era a doppia imbracatura. Sia il dildo esterno che quello interno curvavano leggermente. Glynda si leccò le labbra nell'osservare le protuberanze che li tempestavano e promettevano solo la prima di molte altre notti indimenticabili.

“Sono convinta che ti piacerà, questo modello,” disse, mentre indossava lo strap-on. Si concesse un momento per crogiolarsi nel piacere quando il dildo interno fu dentro di lei.

“Finché sono con te, mi va bene qualsiasi cosa.”

Sciocco sentimentale. Riusciva sempre a farla arrossire come una ragazzina alla prima cotta. Ma lo amava anche per questo.

Centimetro dopo centimetro, penetrò dentro di lui. Osservò il suo volto contorcersi in un'espressione che mai gli aveva visto fare prima, quando il dildo fu completamente dentro di lui, e ebbe la certezza che gli sarebbe piaciuto sul serio.

E così fu.

Iniziò lentamente, per abituarsi e far abituare lui di quella nuova sensazione.

“E così che ti senti,” mormorò lui fra i lamenti di piacere. “Quando sono io a…”

Per tutta risposta, Glynda accelerò il ritmo, si chinò a baciarlo con foga. Sentiva ogni tremito del suo corpo e i suoi gemiti trattenuti dalle labbra di lei, la tensione che si accumulava nell'inguine.

Il primo orgasmo le giunse quasi inaspettato. Avrebbe voluto che lui venisse prima, ma alla fin fine poco importava, e a lui non dispiaceva affatto.

“Dimmi che cosa desideri,” chiese, la voce roca e affannata. Non si sarebbe fermata finché non l'avrebbe voluto lui. Avrebbe soddisfatto ogni suo desiderio.

“Voglio toccarti.”

Glynda accettò quella semplice richiesta. Gli sciolse i polsi e si fece avvinghiare dalle mani di lui, dolci ma affamate allo stesso tempo.

Il ritmo si era fatto altrettanto disperato. Ozpin si aggrappò a Glynda con tutte le forze che aveva, la sua voce risuonava acuta nella camera. Glynda poteva sentire il secondo orgasmo che si avvicinava.

“Tu sei mio. Ora e fino alla fine dei nostri giorni.”

Le gambe di lui si strinsero alla vita di Glynda, mentre il suo orgasmo lo faceva urlare e dimenare come se il piacere che stava provando fosse tale da fargli male, e Glynda continuò a spingere e roteare i fianchi per tutta la durata. 

Si fermò quando la schiena di Ozpin ricadde sul materasso, quasi con un tonfo. Il suo stesso piacere poteva aspettare. Lo baciò delicatamente al lato della bocca, asciugandogli una lacrima con il pollice.

“Presumo che ti sia piaciuto.”

Ozpin la guardò per un lungo momento come se non ci fosse altro al mondo, all'infuori di lei. Le disse con voce rotta.

“Glynda… Sono ancora…”

E anche se concentrarsi su altro che non fosse quegli occhi stupendi le era difficile, Glynda si accorse immediatamente di cosa stesse parlando. Non riuscì a trattenere un sorrisetto.

Era ancora eretto. 

Glynda era riuscita a farlo venire senza eiaculare, con la sola stimolazione prostatica.

Fantastico.

“Pronto per il secondo round?”

Ozpin le rispose con un sorriso, a sua volta.

La notte era ancora lunga. E Glynda l'avrebbe resa la loro notte migliore di sempre.


End file.
